E-mail messages can contain content that becomes outdated by the time a user views them. For example an e-mail message may contain information about news events or events related to social network websites to which the recipient of the e-mail message belongs. Because events related to this information may continue to occur after the e-mail message is sent to the recipient, the original information included in the e-mail message may become stale or outdated.